


Home for the Holidays

by petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Michelle Jones, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, One Shot, POV Michelle Jones, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they babey and let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram/pseuds/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram
Summary: The holidays after the reveal
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Spideychelle Secret Santa - 2k19





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> i suggest listening to Christmas Without You by OneRepublic for maximum impact hahaha

It was the first year of Peter and MJ’s relationship, their first holiday as a couple, and they were spending it thousands of miles away from each other.

It’d been so long since they were last together; actually see each other face to face and feel the other’s presence, just hang out comfortably knowing the other was there. Months of no physical contact or talking to each other in person and there just seemed to be no end in sight. MJ always was a realistic pessimist, but her current holiday blues loneliness had her leaning more towards her pessimistic side.

They were still together in other ways, of course; facetime and calls, there was even a hologram there at one point, the time MJ went to Stark Industries. But they mostly just texted each other every day, even if it was just funny memes or stickers or gifs, just to let the other know they were there. No matter what shape or form it took, they were still there for each other; that much they knew.

But it was the holidays… and like the cliche goes, those were always rough.

MJ didn’t necessarily feel that way before. The free time allowed her to read all she wanted with nothing getting in her way. No school, no requirements or responsibilities, just her, her book collection, and the almost fort-like structure that had morphed from the pillows and blankets in her bed’s staycation mode. Paradise.

But then she got to know a certain spider dork. And then she got to be in a relationship with said dork and then life said screw them and decided they were to be separated for an uncertain amount of time. It didn’t help that Christmas cheer and joy and spirit and family and togetherness was literally all around MJ just constantly reminding her how she could have and should be having all that action right now and yet wasn’t.

So yeah, MJ was now just like the majority of the sad lonely sacks during the holidays. Of all the ways she could have been a part of the norm, this one had to be the worst, she thought.

She thought about getting up from her warmed up (from her body heat for lying there so long) spot but then she psyched herself out of it and just remained there, burying her head face first on her pillow.

“This holiday sucks,” she grumbly said to no one muffled by the pillow on her face.

It was then that she decided she couldn’t hold back any longer. She was trying so hard not to bum Peter out with their distance (it’s been tough on him enough, feeling guilty that his 2nd life was the reason all of this was happening anyways) but goddamn it she missed the guy. She was just going to tell the truth, even if it hurt.

MJ finally got up from her spot and grabbed her phone from whatever blanket it inevitably found itself buried amidst in. She found herself fumbling with her phone’s keyboard just having a staring contest with Peter’s dumb cute profile pic until she finally decided on what she was going to say, settling on a quick brief concise “i miss you. wished you were here” and pressing send before she could talk herself out of doing it.

MJ then immediately switched off her phone and decided to take a long awaiting shower to buy herself time before having to face Peter’s reply.

She turned on the shower, hoping that it would wash away the nerves she was feeling right now and remarked once again, with a sigh, “This holiday sucks,” and proceeded to keep busy with cleaning herself and keep her mind off her holiday loneliness blues (and the certain spider dork who was causing them).

MJ was eventually as clean as she could possibly be and once she got out the bathroom and grabbed her phone, she saw that in casual Peter Parker texting fashion, Peter remarked MJ’s exact same sentiments just more intensely and using a hell of a lot more exclamation points and gifs.

“I’VE BEEN MISSING YOU SO MUCH TOO!!!” he replied alongside a sad panda gif and a bear hug gif.

MJ decided to take a walk after her shower and seeing Peter’s reply. It did manage to make her smile just from how **Peter** his reply was, but it ultimately just made her miss the dork even more so, left her thinking how she could have been seeing that same dorky excited energy in person instead.

MJ left the house in the hopes that something outside would keep her mind occupied and so far, it wasn’t. She didn’t even have a particular destination in mind, she just kept walking and walking but somehow she found herself a street away from Delmar’s. She scoffed and let out an exasperated sigh, looking up at the sky, and said “Of course.”

Since she was already there and it was getting chilly, she thought she might as well buy something to keep her stomach warm.

She entered the store and saw a Middle Eastern man manning the cashier but reading a newspaper. Slim pickings it seemed; looked like he was the only other person in the store. Then again, it was Christmas Eve. Most people were probably with their families by now. “This holiday sucks,” MJ tiredly repeated, it beginning to be her holiday mantra.

MJ looked around the store for something hot for her stomach to no avail so she headed to the cashier. “Any chance the best sandwich place in Queens makes a decent cup of hot chocolate? Or coffee?”

“Who you kidding?” asked the man then turning around to turn on the coffee maker.

“Thanks” MJ replied with a quick smile and nod. She then noticed a cat on the other counter and fondly remembered Peter talking about said cat to her.

“Hey Murph,” MJ said as she pet the currently sleeping curled up furry feline.

“Oh, you know Murph?” the man asked, handing MJ her cup of coffee. “3 dollars.”

“Yeah, I’m a friend of Peter Parker. He loves this place,” MJ answered, paying for her coffee as well.

Mr. Delmar smiles, “Aahh you must be MJ then. Peter talked about you too. Paris, ear phone splitter, glass flower necklace, kid couldn’t shut up bout his _Plan._ ”

MJ snickers and shakes her head, “Yup sounds just like him.” She sighs and then her demeanor saddens which Mr. Delmar notices.

“How is he by the way? I haven’t seen him around here for months and Spider-man isn’t showing up on the news anymore.”

“He’s good, mostly restless cause he’s just been laying low. But yeah actually, I haven’t seen him in person for months either.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine, at least he’s safer that way. And it’s just until he’s not a target anymore, so-”

“And how long do you think that will be?”

“We don’t know…” MJ replies, looking away.

“Oh,” was all Mr. Delmar could reply, a sad silence ensuing after he does.

MJ fakes a happier tone and bids her goodbye “Well, thanks for the coffee, Mr. Delmar. Have a merry Christmas,” she says managing to pull a tired smile on her face before heading to the door.

“Hey,” Mr. Delmar calls out to MJ stopping her in her tracks. “He’s a good kid; saved me and this little guy here from a fire. People are going to see that.”

MJ looks down then looks back to Mr. Delmar and replies “I hope so. Thanks again, Mr. Delmar, Merry Christmas to you and your family.” Then MJ waves goodbye and leaves the store.

As soon as MJ left the store, she immediately notices how the outside’s changed. It’s snowing.

She looks up at the sky and even thinks to herself how beautiful it all was. But she just felt sad and cold and alone.

She sighs and realizes it was probably time to come home before she freezes to death, wrapping herself tighter and taking a big gulp from her coffee.

She starts walking and with every step, she feels herself start to transition from being sad to feeling pissed.

She’s pissed she’s walking home alone at Christmas eve, she’s pissed she’s freezing, she’s pissed Peter wasn’t here with her, and right now she’s pissed that she can’t even enjoy all this beautiful looking snow and all she could focus on was the fact it was just making it harder for her to go home and not to mention, it was starting to soak her shoes.

She sees a pile of snow that must have been shoveled there and decided to let out some steam. She heads to the pile and starts kicking and stomping.

“This. Is. The Worst. Holiday. EVER!!” she frustratingly says kicking and stomping at the pile when a guy dressed all in black with a mask approaches MJ.

“Excuse me, miss?” the guys asks with a thick British accent, while MJ was mid-stomp, making her turn around, still infuriated, shout “WHAT?!” at him and aggressively step on his foot.

“OW! Oh my god why didn’t I see that coming,” the guy now lost his accent and was now balancing himself on one foot while massaging the one MJ step on.

“Peter?!?” MJ had her jaw dropped and her eyebrows knotted.

“Oh shit-” Peter said, then correcting himself “I mean-” Peter coughs. “I don’t know who Peter is, Miss, I’m the British superhero Night Monkey on a covert mission here in New York, yeah? You must have mistaken me for someone else,” Peter says with his thick British accent yet again.

Of all the ways Peter and MJ could have met after months of zero in person contact, this had to have been the worst timing and dumbest of them all. MJ let out a big brash outspoken laugh. This was so freaking ridiculous. Peter was so ridiculous. MJ missed him so much.

MJ was still laughing and Peter couldn’t help but be a teensy bit concerned, “Miss, are you alright?”

MJ finally stops cackling and sighs, deciding to play along with Peter’s antics. “Yes, I’m fine, _Night Monkey_ ,” emphasizing Peter’s other superhero name, only as to point out how ridiculous this whole thing was.

“I was just remembering my stupid boyfriend,” MJ explained, shrugging off his question all nonchalantly, playing along with this whole charade.

Peter perks up and proceeds to immediately banter with his girlfriend who he hasn’t seen for months. “Oooohhh, you have a boyfriend, Miss? I bet you must miss him a lot, don’t you?” Peter playfully asks, crossing his arms, smiling underneath his mask, a confident swagger in his stance because he knows he’s gonna hear MJ make fun of him in person again.

But, MJ sighs. She was staring at who she was pretty sure was the love of her life and looking at them from the outside, a long-awaited reunion in the snow at Christmas Eve in New York, even if said love of her life was currently faking a British accent and wearing an all black head to toe superhero costume (she couldn’t even see his face). MJ swears she’s probably never seen anything as beautiful in her life.

So MJ doesn’t make fun of Peter, she just can’t. She answers his question honestly.

“You have no idea,” MJ says then almost tackles Peter with the tightest hug she’s probably ever given.

Peter gets whiplash that MJ didn’t make fun of him and from how tight she was hugging him right now. “Whoa hey, are you sure you’re okay?” Peter asks, not even bothering to put on the accent anymore and was just genuinely concerned, hugging MJ back and caressing her back.

MJ laughs again, “I should be asking you that. Sorry I stepped on your foot.”

Peter chuckles too, “It’s fine; been through worse.”

MJ sighs and admits “I’ve really missed you, Peter. Like, more than I thought was possible.”

She hugs Peter tighter and in the freezing conditions where they were, she felt like she could melt.

Peter looks around them for cameras or any other people and sees none so he decides to remove his mask and so he could just feel her heat and presence on his skin.

“I’ve missed you so much too.”

Peter breaks away from the hug so he can finally actually see MJ with his own eyes. “Sorry I don’t have a gift. I just wasn’t able to buy anything, fugitive and all.”

MJ shakes her head “It’s fine. I didn’t get you anything either,” MJ admits which Peter thinks isn’t actually that big a deal but he wants to make fun of it so he shows a faux exaggerated shock in his expression and MJ laughs.

“I didn’t know you were coming! And I didn’t know where you were, so why would I buy a gift if I couldn’t even get it to you?” MJ defends herself and Peter just laughs.

“Yeah yeah okay, MJ, whatever you say,” Peter mocks and MJ laughs which just makes Peter laugh along with her too.

Once they actually stop giggling like idiots, MJ speaks “Some couple are we, huh? This is turning out to be a really great first Christmas as a couple.”

Peter chuckles and shakes his head in agreement “Yeah… Oh wait MJ, hey do you see that?”

“See what?” MJ looks at the direction Peter’s pointing and sees him pointing in the direction of some trees near them.

“Isn’t that like a mistletoe tree?” Peter asks and MJ almost snorts at the boy’s subtlety.

“I’m not sure mistletoes have trees, Peter.”

“Oh, well, I think we should kiss just to be sure. You know?”

“Right, right wouldn’t want to get arrested by Christmas police.”

“Wouldn’t that be Santa’s elves?”

“Just kiss me already, Peter.”

“Right, yeah okay.”

But as Peter leans in to kiss her, MJ, biting her lip just lastly says “Hey Peter.”

“Yeah?” Peter stops his leaning in his tracks.

“I love you,” MJ says, wearing her happiness on her sleeve.

And Peter beams, without skipping a beat, replies “I love you too, MJ.”

And MJ doesn’t bother letting Peter finish his lean and just meets Peter halfway, finally kissing him again for the first time in months.

Peter and MJ break away from their kiss and MJ hugs Peter again and breathes him in, just trying to have the feel of him come back to her again. “I’m really glad you’re home, Peter.”

“Me too, MJ,” Peter buries himself further on her neck.

“I’m glad you’re here, so I could do-” MJ quickly leans down, grabs a handful of snow from the ground and “this!” hits Peter headfirst then runs away giggling. She’s really really missed having Peter around her.

“Oh come on, MJ,” Peter shouts to the running MJ, wiping the snow off his face.

“Come on, _Night Monkey_ (she was gonna make fun of the ridiculous name every chance she could get), you knew I was going to make fun of you eventually. It just came sooner rather than later,” MJ said facing Peter while walking backwards still trying to get as far away as she could.

Peter merely laughs exasperated. Man, did he love this girl.

“You really shouldn’t start fights you can’t finish, MJ,” Then Peter puts his mask back on and begins chasing after MJ who then turns and starts running away again.

They wind up in a snowball fight as the dumb idiots in love that they are. Peter throwing snowballs that don’t really reach her cause he doesn’t want to use his full strength and MJ throwing snowballs at him to slow him down but all of which are pointless because Peter inevitably reaches MJ and ends up tackling her until they both slip and wind up falling down on the snow on the ground.

They’re now both just lying on the snow tangled together and giggling like idiots. Peter broke MJ’s fall so MJ was lying on top of him.

MJ removes Peter’s mask and just smiles at him, looking him in the eyes, and says “Merry Christmas, Peter.”

Peter smiles back and with a look of just pure awe struck adoration, says “Merry Christmas, MJ,” wiping away the snow that’s gotten on her face.

MJ then grins and leans down to kiss Peter again, Peter meeting her halfway up to kiss her too, and as they make out, lying together in the snow, freezing with nothing but each other to keep themselves warm, MJ thinks to herself that this may not have been such a bad holiday after all.


End file.
